Wigglytuff's Guild
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Inhabitants Wigglytuff Wigglytuff was the original founder of Wigglytuff's Guild, and his journey started when he was an Igglybuff (find out more on Igglybuff in Explorers of Sky Special Episode 2: Igglybuff the Prodigy). Wigglytuff had a master named Armaldo, who was actually a wanted outlaw. Armaldo was taken away from Wigglytuff, because of his outlaw status. Wigglytuff had a best friend named Chatot, whos friendship was tested many years in the past in a dungeon named Brine Cave. Chatot shielded Wigglytuff, and Wigglytuff fended off the attackers that had fainted Chatot. It was then that Wigglytuff met Lapras, the Pokemon that took others to the Hidden Land if they had the Relic Fragment. Wigglytuff made friends with anyone who entered his guild, except for Grovyle until the truth was revealed about Grovyle. As he was the rank of Guildmaster, Wigglytuff had a lot of responsibility. However, Wigglytuff's only weakness was a Perfect Apple. Whenever he saw one, he would bounce it on his head. Wigglytuff is very playful, but had a mystic power beyond control. Chatot Chatot is the partner and best friend of Wigglytuff. He is very knowledgable, as proved on countless occasions. One of his biggest helps was to Bidoof in the Explorers of Sky Special Episode 1: Bidoof's Wish. With Chatot's knowledge, Bidoof made it to Star Cave, and had his wish of having two new friends at the guild come true by the Wish Granter Pokemon Jirachi. Chatot and Wigglytuff had their friendship proved to the test many years in their past. Chatot and Wigglytuff were investigating the Hidden Land pattern when they were attacked by Kabutops, Omanyte and Omanyte. Chatot shielded Wigglytuff, but fainted. Wigglytuff fended off the group, and took Chatot back to the guild. Chatot has always been their for his fellow guild members, including the duo of Team Epic. Callum and Sparky had information from Chatot a lot. Chatot is truely knowledgable and a great friend. Loudred is the loudest Pokemon in the guild. He has countlessly been stupid and ran into dungeons, got knocked out and lost all money and half of his items. Sunflora and Loudred were rivals for a long time, because of an accident in Explorers of Sky Special Episode 3: Today's 'Oh my gosh!'. Loudred helped Sunflora take down the Invicible Haunter, and took him to Officer Magnezone and his guardian Magnemite. Loudred runs into Team Epic's room every morning and shouts his head off. Loudred may be rude, but can be very friendly...if he wants to be. Sunflora is very worried at most times. She has proved herself very secretive, especially in Explorers of Sky Special Episode 3: Today's 'Oh my gosh!'. She was writing in her diary, but Chimeco saw her. Sunflora is very worried when it comes to her fellow guild mates, especially the amazing Team Epic, when they were pulled into the future by Agent of Darkness Dusknoir, and when Team Epic journeyed to Temporal Tower. Even though she is a very worried Pokemon, Sunflora can REALLY put up a fight with her amazing Petal Dance move. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.